Tending the Fighters
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Save the breath for fighting." INCEST AND FLUFF


The crash of battle echoed throughout the woods. Miles still wasn't sure how the militia had managed to find them this time. The three Mathesons had given the only way station in the area a wide berth in hopes of avoiding this very situation. Still at least Danny was proving to be useful in a fight.

The Matheson men fought back to back with two swords each. "Did they send the entire garrison," Danny panted as he took down the soldier that had cut his leg.

"Save the breath for fighting," Miles snapped. "Where the hell is Charlie?"

Danny was tempted to comment on the fact that he was supposed to be saving his breath when they heard hoof beats pounding towards them. Everyone turned to see Charlie leading a Militia cart and driving very recklessly. "Get ready!" she called.

Miles grabbed his nephew by the neck and threw them both in as the cart passed. He looked back to see stunned soldiers and let out a laugh. Miles heaved himself towards the front so he could kiss Charlie briefly. "You're amazing!" he yelled over the clatter.

Charlie let out a laugh of her own. "Not now baby, I'm driving."

Miles slid back beside his nephew with another laugh. Charlie rode them deeper into the forest, finally pulling up in a clearing. They were all still running on an adrenaline high which was the only reason Danny could think of for why Charlie and Miles started making out before they were even out of the cart. Usually they were kind enough to wait until he had made himself scarce before starting this sort of thing. Miles finally pulled away from Charlie and lifted her from the cart. "Danny, take a walk," he ordered, pressing her against a near by tree.

"A walk?" he repeated.

"You hate this part," Charlie reminded him, over Miles' shoulder. "Now go see what you can see."

Miles twisted slightly to look at Danny. "Get," he stated, pulling his coat off. "Ten minutes."

"Fifteen," Charlie corrected.

Miles grinned down at her. "Fifteen?"

"Oh, I have plans for you."

Danny knew he had to leave then or risk losing his lunch. He took a good long walk and finally came back to the clearing half an hour later. Only because he knew better than to trust his sister's estimates on how long it would take her and Miles. That was not a sight he wanted to see again. When he got back, Miles was unharnessing the horses so they could ride free while Charlie picked through the supplies that had made it through their wild ride. "Anything useable?" he asked.

"Some stuff," Charlie nodded. "What did you find on your walk?"

"There's a village not too far from here. If we push it we can be there by nightfall. It'd be a good place to spend the night."

"Anything that means I don't' have to sleep on the hard ground," Miles agreed. "Let's get moving."

They made it to town just before sundown. Danny ordered them rooms at the local inn while Miles and Charlie settled at a table. Danny smiled stiffly at the comments of what a lovely couple his sister and Miles made. He really just wanted to eat his dinner and not think until sun up.

They went over their plans for their move west while they ate the hearty dinner the innkeeper's wife had prepared. Miles told them they were only three days from the border which was a little exciting. Danny stayed up while Charlie and Miles retreated to their room for the night.

He was stargazing when Charlie came down to sit with him. "Shouldn't you be with Miles?" he asked.

"He's out," Charlie assured him. "For now anyways."

"For now?"

"He's really used to keeping watch now. And he…" Charlie self-consciously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "He says he doesn't sleep well without me anymore."

Danny reached out to squeeze her hand. "I really am okay with this," he insisted.

"I know. But it still feels weird to be able to be so open about it."

"You never have to hide from me, Charlie."

Charlie leaned over to hug him. "You will never know how much that means to me."

"Always happy to help."

Charlie pulled away with a smile. "By the way, I meant to tell you, you were awesome in that fight today?" She tried not to grin as Danny lit up.

"Really?'

"Yeah. You were almost as good as Miles."

Danny looked down. "He's got way more training than I do."

"Don't be like that. You're a natural. It was really amazing, Danny. You're damn good with those swords he got you."

"You're a really great sister, you know that?"

"I had a great brother to teach me." Danny grinned at her and Charlie grinned right back. "Look, I should go back inside before Miles wakes up to find me gone. He'll be grumpy in the morning if that happens."

"Miles is always grumpy."

"Grumpier then. Don't forget to get some sleep too."

"I won't."


End file.
